Skaters
by NekoNalu29
Summary: Hola nuevamente , este drabble trata básicamente sobre una más de las idioteces de Natsu y la rivalidad entre el y Grey, además del talento que ambos ocultan sobre este deporte. Se que suena raro, pero no quedó tan mal y creo que vale la pena leerlo n.n. (Aunque se que me quedó mal el summary nunca me quedan bieen u.u) Sin mas, me despido y espero que les agrade :D.


**"****Skaters"**

**DE: NekoNalu29**

Capitulo Único: Las Idioteces Diarias.

**¡Hi! :D Los saludo nuevamente con este Drabble, básicamente se va a tratar de (como dice el título) una más de las idioteces del imperativo DS de fuego pelirosado.**

**Ni siquiera yo se como se me ocurrió, simplemente iba caminando al liceo y a mi divagante mente se le vino esta rara idea n.n (Que por cierto espero que les guste)**

**Ahora, sin nada más que decir, la historia:**

**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**

Como normalmente sucedía, Natsu había demolido, destruido, desecho, arruinado, desaparecido, etc. Un nuevo comercio:

-¡Lucy, Lucy, mira, mira lo que me dio la dueña de una tienda!-Saludaba alegremente al igual que un infante el mago de fuego mientras sacudía por los aires una especie de tabla ovalada con ruedas en una cara, y en la otra un lindo dibujo de un escamoso dragón rojo lanzando fuego-

-¿Eh?-Exclamó, ya que ella amenamente estaba hablando con la albina que habitualmente atendía la barra-

-Es una… ¿Cómo fue que me dijo la señora gorda?...-Intentó recordar el nombre de ese innovador objeto-¡A si!-Festejó la recordar-Patineta o skate, creo que eso fue lo que me dijo…-Le informó a su nakama dueña de 10 de las 12 llaves del zodiaco-

-Aaah, ¿Y por qué te la dio si destrozaste una tienda?-Le preguntó intrigada-

-Como agradecimiento por haberle hecho un favor-

-¿Cuál favor?-

-Haber destruido la tienda de su contrincante y ex marido o algo así, lo que sé es que estaba muy contenta por eso, y tú que decías que destruir cosas no hacia feliz a la gente…-Le recriminó con algo de soberbia-

-Es que eso se supone que es lo normal…baka…te agradeció por que odiaba a su marido y le hiciste un favor por haberle destruido el negocio-

-Ex marido-La corrigió-

-Es lo mismo-

-Casi, la señora me corrigió como 10 veces, créeme, ya me quedó tatuado en el cerebro-

- Natsu, creí que no tenías cerebro-Se burló Happy, el minino azul y alado-

-Que dices Happy-Lo corrigió Grey-Cabeza de lava claro que tiene cerebro, la diferencia es que lo tiene hecho carbón-

-¡Cállate exhibicionista! –Le recriminó-

-¿Quieres pelea idiota?-Preguntó chocando su frente con la del-

-Cuando quieras princesa-

-Ya verás ojos bizcos…-Y empezó una nueva absurda pelea-

-¿Están peleando?-Preguntó la temible Titania-

-¡Claro que no!-Dijeron al unísono-

-¡Nosotros somos los mejores amigos!-

-¡Aye!-Concluyeron ambos-

-Eso pensé, y ¿Lucy?, creí que estaba contigo Natsu-

-¿Eh?-

-Erza, el imbécil no se da cuenta cuando tiene a alguien al lado-

-¡Claro que si!, lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuanta que la tabla que me dio la señora gorda desapareció….-Y en ese preciso instante se escuchan los despavoridos gritos de ayuda de la rubia-

-¡Kya! ¡Tskete!, ¡Ayúdenme!-Gritaba como loca-

-Hihihi…-Reía el felino azul-Lucy es tan gorda que no puede manejar el Skate de Natsu….-Se burlaba con ambas patitas tapándose la boca-

-¡Estúpido Neko!-Insultó a gritos al "pobre" gatito-¡Yo no estoy gorda!-

-Grey-Llamó la maga de las armaduras-Ayuda a Lucy-Le dijo, ¿O mas bien ordenó?-

-Claro que no, que lo haga rositas, después de todo, es su culpa por haber traído semejante bobada-

-No es ninguna bobada-Dijo ya llegando donde estaba la rubia y bajándola por la cintura al mismo tiempo que detenía la patineta con un pie, al igual que un profesional-Lo que pasa es que Luce es una bestia en estas cosas-

-G-gracias N-natsu…-Dijo sonrojada y apenada, hasta que notó el "apodo" por la cual la había llamado-¡Yo no soy ninguna bestia!-

-Lo que digas-Dijo ignorándola-Ahora, les mostraré como lo hace un verdadero Skater-Dijo mientras subía a la patineta y empezaba a andar como si verdaderamente supiera lo que hacía, luego, hizo un genial Grab (un truco en el aire, son varios), impresionando a los presentes para después hacer un Lip (se realizan en los bordes metálicos de los half-pipes) y finalmente terminar con un impresionante Darkslide (es un truco de Grip,y un Grip es cuando se desliza con los ejes del Skate por un bordillo, rail, etc), consiguiendo así, la atenta mirada de todo el gremio, y al final, una ola de aplausos-

-¡Estuviste genial Natsu!-Lo felicitaron algunos-

-Maravilloso….-Murmuró Erza-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Sencillo, como fue en una ciudad vecina el "Incidente"-Dijo imitando unas falsas comillas-Pude venir practicando algunos trucos que me enseñó el hijo de la vendedora, ya que como solo estaba a unos 100 Km. de Magnolia me vine caminando-

-¿!100Km¡?-Dijo impresionada la rubia-

-Si-Dijo simple, pero arrogante-

-Lo que pasa Lucy, es que tu eres tan gorda y holgazana que cuando vamos juntos a una misión te cansas muy rápido, eso para Natsu no fue nada-Explicó Happy-

-¿¡Que dices maldito gato?!-Dijo empezando a perseguirlo-

-¡Sálvame Natsu!-Lloriqueó-¡La monstruo me quiere asesinar!-

-A que no puedes superarme ojos caídos-Retó el pelirosa a su rival (Quien ya estaba en ropa interior) escultor de hielo-

-¡Claro que si!-Aseguró-Dame eso y observa-Dijo mientras tomaba el Skate y empezaba a patinar-

-Jubia cree que Grey-sama va a ganar….-

-Claro que no-Dijo mas que seguro el pelirosa-

-¡Cállate y mírame imbécil!, ¡admira tu derrota!-Gritó llamando la atención de todo el gremio (nuevamente estaban expectantes), el moreno primero comenzó con un Casper Manual (Es uno de los tantos trucos de manual), continuó con un Axle Stall ( es una postura en la cual se tiene que mantener e equilibrio, forma parte de los trucos de Lip) y terminó con 360 flip (se dá un giro total en el aire), al igual que como con Natsu, todos quedaron fascinados y sin entender como era posible aquello-

-Espíchenme algo-Pidió la rubia, quien había conseguido su objetivo de torturar al pobre neko azul-¿Cómo es posible que semejantes soquetes como ustedes hallan logrado algo tan impresionante?-

-Yo aprendí de niño-Explicó Grey-

-¡Jubia tenía razón!, ¡Ganó Grey-sama!-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Acaso no soportas la derrota cabeza de flama?-

-¿A que le llamas derrota si yo no fui el que perdió exhibicionista?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-Obviamente no-

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!-

-¡Claro!-Y empezaron a golpearse otra vez-

-¡Pelear es de hombres!-(No hace falta que diga quien lo dijo, ¿o si?)-

-¡No paleen retrasados!-Gritó ya exasperada por otra nueva pelea la pelirroja-

-¡Cállate!-Marcaron así su muerte el par de idiotas-

-¿Qué dijeron imbéciles?-Y una temible aura obscura se iba juntando a su alrededor-

-M-miedo…-Dijeron temblando-

-¡Erza-san no mate a Grey-sama! ¡El es muy sexy para morir tan dolorosamente!, desquítese con Natsu-

-¡Oye!-Se quejó el aludido-

-¡Ven aquí Grey!-Lo llamó Erza al ver como este aprovechó su distracción para escapar y así salvarse de semejante tortura-¡Tu no te salvas! ¡Y tu no te escapes Natsu!-Ahora eran ambos que al ver a posibilidad de salvarse de la gran golpiza huyeron-

-¡No somos masoquistas!-Gritaron mientras salían corriendo del gremio siendo perseguidos por una muy molesta Titania-

-Idiotas…-Murmuró Lucy al ver su gran escapatoria- ¿Qué hago ahora con la Skate de Natsu?-Pensó-La prenderé fuego…ando escasa de dinero para leña y está empezando a hacer frío-Concluyó yéndose a su hogar con la tabla-

:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:**C**:

**Perdón por no que no quedó tan bien….u.u**

**Es que estaba media dormida, ya que lo escribí anoche (Como a la 1:30AM)**

**Bueno, nos vemos n.n**


End file.
